christain_ns_empirefandomcom-20200214-history
Former Constitution
THE CONSTITUTION OF THE UNITED KINGDOM OF CHRISTAINVILLE Section 1 Leader of the Nation The leader of this nation is the monarch of this nation. The leader of the parliament is the prime minister. The too leaders of the opposite sides of each isle are majority and minority leaders. Executive Power of Monarch The monarch has rights to make house policy, remove a prime minister from office if a reason can be brought, proven, and passed by a half vote of parliament, and command the military in strategy and affairs if they are a member of a service. After the year 2015 this new law becomes effective it will be signed by the leader of the nation at the time for it to take effect as our true and only law code. The king has all rights to fire any member of his private staff. Executive orders can be made by the monarch. Rules of Monarchy The first of these laws is the monarchy can never be removed from office; only by abdication, retirement, or death can a person succeed to the throne. No one has a right to a royal title with out selection by the monarch or higher government official. Men and women can inherit the throne from their predecessor. The oldest child male or female gets first in line of succession. No lgtb person can inherit the position. The monarch heir must be a Christian. Section 2 Prime Minister Powers The prime minister can select cabinet ministers only from his party. The civil service has no right to in act policy with out a minister or monarch approval. All policy will be looked over. The prime minister can make a executive order on economic issues parliament will not deal with. Section 3 Illegal Items Homosexual marriage is illegal, and will not be over turned.. Abortion is illegal only legal in cases of rape and molestation, which can include forced marriage and forced prostitution. The Christian word, rules, and teachings shall never be removed from schools. All schools must teach morality, Pornographic material is ban for all time. We will never take guns away from the people with out a prior criminal record, we will not impose standards to control weaponry of our own people. We can not spy on their private information with out a clear cause of actual danger to other citizens in the area. This only would mean a temporary phone bug or one subpoena of email records, only temporarily. Section 4 Education Policy Math classes will focus on business math, and home math, and basic versions of algebra. Every thing else will be excluded, due to the fact is highly irreverent to the user. Most forms of other mathematics only create bigger issues due to wrong calculations. As in the form of kilometers being replaced by an algebraic term with more steps. We can figure out problems easily with out having to perplex people with un needed knowledge. We want any reformed curriculum to not focus on adaption of facts, but on how the student views and adapts to knowledge given. Classes such as science and mathematics do focus on the adaption of facts, yet courses such as bible, history, literature, more focus on how they adapt to information given, and if they can sum up the morals and reasons in their own words. We will cut all national testing to focus on student development and not social development. We will test and quiz less to allow students to learn the principles and knowledge, and not facts for quizzes. Our goal as educators is for them to use this information, not to make a grade. Section 5 Citizen Rules All citizens must enter and work in a city at some time with in their life. All citizens must have a working job at some point in their life. All citizens must be able to read and speak the language at some point in their life. All citizens must be able to comprehend the English and metric systems, so they can understand signs and other factors in the nation. We will not force Christianity on members of the nation, although the nation is officially Christian. Immigrant citizens must take a class to learn the financial system of the nation, its basic laws, and pass a test over this information. They will also be taught road laws, and signs. Also basic info on communities and how to understand the area they live in. Section 6 Basic Laws Our currency is the chrisocin. Our religion is Christianity The language is English. The capital is Carlton. The state leader is the monarch; the elected leader is the prime minister. Section 7 Business Policy The government will set a business tax rate per year for large corporations and a separate tax for smaller, local companies. The government can make laws n business regulations. They can not make any bill telling a private business to host any social function. All employment places do not have the right to ask about sexuality and a worker should not flaunt their personal lives in a work place. A company most have a division other than its headquarters located with in the nation. The government has the right to regulate business creation. Section 8 Senate and Parliamentary Rules Each senate section can have a party leader. Each section can write, and vote on bills. We will not accept a communist or socialist political party. All senate members must follow wage caps and spending caps. The executives can disband the senate for election times and proven corruption. The parliament can order advisory committees on issues. A ½ vote of parliament is needed to open a investigation on the prime minister, a ½ vote is also needed to remove him/her. Each year the executive must address a full senate on the issues facing the nation.